


A Bad Book

by TokyoDAZE



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probably taking place at Gambier? idk, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoDAZE/pseuds/TokyoDAZE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet is this story, as is the little artist who decides to walk in on John reading in a peculiar fashion.</p>
<p>(repost from another site)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Book

     "I'm so sick of this," John mumbled as he flipped the page, staring down at the blurry words with disgusted interest. _I would've found something better to do,_ He thought. _But I really wouldn't want to wake Cyn up._

     "Is somethin' wrong, John?" A voice caught his attention. He looked up and saw Stuart's thin, faded eyes pinned on him. He glanced behind the artist to see the blurry shape of his room door was open a crack.

     "Jeez, Stu," John snorted, adjusting the pillows on the bed he was sitting on. "Anyone ev'r tell you 'bout knockin'?"

     "Jus' wonderin' why y'were still awake," The boy replied innocently.

     "Well, now you know. Readin' a book. Get out." He growled playfully as he turned the page with his calloused fingers.

     Stuart didn't bother following along with his demand. He stepped closer to look at the story, blinking a few times.

     "Without your glasses?" He frowned.

     "It's so I won't have to see just how fuckin' bad this book is."

     "If it's that bad, why are ye readin' it?"

     "'Cos I can't put it down," Lennon yawned. "Also, 'm bored an' can't sleep."

     Sutcliffe aimlessly took a seat on the bed next to him and crossed his arms. "You sure 'bout that? You look pretty damn sleepy to me."

     "I'm not..." John mumbled. "It just looks like it."

     "You got up early this morning," Sutcliffe pointed out. "Of course you'd be tired, this late at night."

     "I'm not tired!" The guitarist protested. "I—oi!" He yelped as the boy took the book and carelessly tossed it to the floor, climbing on top of him and resting his head on his chest. "Why don't you put that stupid thing down and read me instead? I bet I'm a lot better than that ol' book. Just sayin'."

     "E-eh... Stu...!" John stammered, his face red enough to be compared to strawberries. "Oh my God, git off me... Y'll make us look queer..."

     "But there's nobody around." Stu smiled smugly. "I don't see why we can't jus' 'ave a moment or two to ourselves."

     "Cyn's one room over, ye twat," Lennon hissed. "An' these walls are the exact opposite of soundproof. Can y'at least shut the 'ell up?"

     "Fine, fine." The bohemian promised. "But please let me stay. I wanna be with you."

     "... You absolute dickwad." John growled. "Are ya doin' this on purpose? That kiss while you were in the hospital... I-i was just playin', okay? I didn't rea—mmmh-!" He was promptly cut off by a kiss from the boy, his dry lips pressing passionately against John's for the moment. Waves of heat pulsed through underneath their skin, intersecting where their mouths met and sending the two parties into spiraling, cigarette-afterflavored ecstasy. Stu pulled away, leaving John gasping and trying to catch his breath.

     "But I don't want it to be just play," Sutcliffe whined, clawing messily at the older boy's shirt. "I want it to be real. Don't I at least deserve that, after all I've been through? You love me, right?"

     "O-of course I do...!" John protested, though his chest still heaved. "And ye do... but... this is rather sudden..."

     Stu stared at him with moist eyes, placing a furled hand on his friend's thigh. "Please, Johnny?" He mewled.

     "Urk-!" John hissed, grimacing. "Not now...! I a'ready told ya, Cyn's in the next room. If she hears us, I'll nev'r 'ear th' end of it!"

     "... Fine..." Sutcliffe mumbled and layed down on top of him. "But please don't send me away. I really love you. Also, y' need to go to sleep."

     "Whatev'r." Lennon closed his eyes, running a rough hand through Stu's dark hair and pulling the elder boy closer to him. In a low, throaty voice, he breathed in return, "I love you."

     "Go to sleep."

     "Fuck you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago :> I just now managed to find it stuffed in my old files and recovered it. I hope it's still good enough and not too OOC.


End file.
